Lifehouse
by ooopz
Summary: This whole series is based off of 3 or 4 songs by lifehouse which I've been listening too repeatedly much to the annoyence of my neighbors


The doctor sat in the library with his head in his hands. He nearly lost her again, and he still hadn't told her how he felt. His Rose, his beautiful impossible girl, the one who had saved him from himself and the darkness that had threatened to consume his personality. All he wanted at this point was her safety, he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her while she was with him. He grabbed a bottle of tequila -nasty stuff in his opinion but the only alcohol he could find on the TARDIS at the moment. Taking a deep swig of the nasty alcohol he hoped he would be able to forget what had happened or at least to slow down his thoughts so he could focus on happier thoughts, like how Rose's new jeans fit her so well that he wanted to do things he knew he shouldn't.

* * *

Rose was sitting in her room looking at a set of pictures she had taken with the doctor back on earth in one of those photo booths. She remembered that day, it had been after a visit to her mum the doctor had seemed particularly out of it, and so she dragged him with her to try and cheer him up. Smiling she ran her thumb over the doctor's face in the picture. The doctor was incredibly handsome. Biting her lower lip she willed herself not to think of her best friend in a bed naked with his beautiful thick brown hair tousled. Quickly she stood up and decided to try and find the doctor. She grabbed the strip of pictures and started wandering through the tardis in search of her doctor.

* * *

The doctor was half way through his third bottle and he was starting to feel the effects. He took another long swill of alcohol and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Why does she even come? All she's doin' is riskin' her own neck. She should be safe at home."

The TARDIS whirled in reproach.

"Yeah well, I shouldn't have asked her to come. If I hadn't I wouldn't be feelin' like this, and she would've been safe with her mum..." he didn't want to finish. He didn't want to say Mickey. The idea of any other male of any species with His Rose made him angry. He finished the tequila bottle and dropped it in favor of an unopened bottle.

"She deserves better..."

"Oi Doctor! What are you doin'?" Rose's voice came catching the doctor off guard, causing him to drop the bottle which shattered sending glass and tequila everywhere.

"Rose! What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep. Go on off to bed! Lots of adventures in the mornin' yeah?" he said trying to distract her from the empty alcohol bottles.

"Oh and a hang-over is an adventure yeah? Bloody hell doctor why- HOW DID YOU FINISH THREE BOTTLES OF TEQUILA AND HOW ARE YOU STILL ABLE TO STAND?" she fairly screamed.

cursing under his breath he pulled her close and kissed her, part of him claimed it was to shut her up, but a larger part of him called that part a liar and reviled in the pressure of her lips under his. He pulled away and whispered, "Go to bed Rose, please, for my sanity go to bed."

Instead Rose pulled him close and kissed him again. Then it hit her. "Doctor? Are you drunk?" she asked pulling back.

"I think so, I was tryin' hard enough to get to that point," he hiccuped.

Rose sighed. "Doctor, I'm going to take you to your room or a bedroom or somewhere for you to sleep it off. As much as I'd love to rip your nice suit off and shag, I'd much rather do so with a sober doctor," she muttered.

how the hell did she find herself in these situations? The doctor's arm slung over her shoulder she prayed the TARDIS had moved a bedroom close so she could through his form down onto a bed then run to her room and masturbate to get rid of the need.

She pushed open the door and found a room with a large bed that looked rarely slept in with a picture of her on the nightstand. She smiled and shook her head. Dragging the doctor to the bed she laid him down and kissed his forehead.

"Sober up doctor yeah?" she said quietly then turned to leave.

"Rose?" he said.

"Yeah doctor?" she asked.

"Please stay," his voice shaky.

She laughed softly.


End file.
